1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image display apparatus and an image processing method, which divide image data configuring one screen into a plurality of image blocks, and carry out a plurality of image quality adjustments on each divided image block.
2. Related Art
To date, as a technology of processing a higher definition video than that of an existing NTSC television, a technology has been known which divides input image data into a plurality of image blocks, and carries out a predetermined image quality adjustment in parallel on each divided image block (JP-A-9-275564 and JP-A-2000-312311)
In the event that the predetermined image quality adjustment is a filtering process, it is necessary to acquire pixel data of adjacent image areas as necessary. A technology of storing the divided image data, and a video (pixels) of one portion of adjacent image data, in an identical field memory, and carrying out a filtering process, is disclosed in JP-A-2000-312311. However, in a case of carrying out a plurality of filtering processes on the divided image blocks, a large capacity field memory storing image blocks necessary for the filtering processes is required for each filtering process. For this reason, a problem occurs in that costs are high with an image processing apparatus which carries out the plurality of filtering processes. Also, a problem occurs in that a video output is delayed with respect to a video input by an amount corresponding to the provision of the field memory. These problems are common not only to the technology of processing the high definition video, but also to a technology of dividing input image data into a plurality of image blocks, and carrying out a plurality of image quality adjustments on each divided image block.